forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Video Plague
The VIdeo Plague '''( or just '''The Plague) took place a week after The Scam of 2012, in which Solomon Lewis, Madison Young, and various other people posted violent images and videos of Muslims being savagely beaten by Americans in order to demonize Islam and its followers. These videos caused an uproar in all Muslim countries and turned the cyber world into a battle ground, in which Muslim extremists and Americans found themselves in a desparate battle to defend both of their faiths. Course of events It all started when Hilary called Madison Young and updated her on a new scam to try, in which thousands of YouTube videos could be flooded onto various websites and start a major reaction with the victim. Madison agreed to the pla, provided that they could do what extremist Americans always wanted: condemn Islam and its followers. Hilary complied and later proceeded to call another fellow computer hacker, an eighteen-year old basketball jockey named Stephanie. At the same time, another girl named Brook Volgelgesange was informed of the plan and she enlisted the help of the rest of The Hacking Crew in order to fulfill their little dream to publicly destroy Islam's reputation. Together with Ben Hoving, Vladimir Makarov, Solomon Lewis, Fred Figglehorn, and many others, Brooke, Hilary, Madison and Stephanie posted several YouTube videos that publicly condemned Islam. Videos ''Main article: ''Videos used in The Video Plague Reaction Islam Islamic communities were outraged to the point where they called for the blood of each of the perpetrators. A kill\capture order was placed on every member of The Hacking Crew and they fled their hometown to cover up their tracks. In areas around the Muslim Middle East, the Muslim extremists posted their own YouTube videos that exposed the true motives of each of the "American devils who dared to blaspheme the laws of Allah." In other Islamic communities, the outrage got to the point of physical violence; men, women, and children chanted anti-American slogans while burning US flags and blowing up US embassies. Christianity The Christian world was also outraged, not just by the videos themselves, but by the mere thought of releasing YouTube videos condemning Islam on a wide scale. Christians across the United States and other nations declared these videos "a sensless act of evil." Judaism The Jewish community had mixed reactions from the videos; some Jews sympathized with the Christian extremists and began posting other YouTube videos to "join this bitter crusade against the enemies of Jehovah God." However, the majority of the Jewish community was baffled at the teens' abilities to post a flood of YouTube videos on a global scale and started calling for a banning of all the videos from being shown on YouTube. Ultimately, however, the videos ended up being permitted on YouTube anyway. Outraged, the Israeli government called for all YouTube videos that had anything to do with The Plague to be "flagged as inappropriate" on YouTube. This was sucessful and by the end of August, most of the videos on YouTube were banned. Secular World The secular world praised the teenagers for their "genius plan to give those Muslims what they deserved." Much like the Jewish extremists, various atheists and other nonbelievers in the US and other countries began denouncing Islam in their own YouTube videos, adding to the mass hysteria that was already happening in the world. This combined effort from Christian extremists and secular Muslim-haters in America quickly doubled, forming a massive plague of YouTube videos from across the US and beyond. Trivia *This is the first scam to take place on a global scale. *This is also the second major operation undertaken by a bunch of teenagers, but the first to grab the attention of the entire world. Gallery General Solomon.png|Solomon Lewis, one of the perps Hilary.jpg|Hilary, the main perp No Russian.png|Dimitri Makarov, one of the participants Saudi Arabian Flag.png|Saudi Arabia, a victim Lebanese flag.png|Lebanon, a victim Iran.png|Iran, another victim Afghan flag.png|Afghanistan, a third victim Targeted nations Saudi Arabian Flag.png|Saudi Arabia Lebanese flag.png|Lebanon Iran.png|Iran Afghan flag.png|Afghanistan Jordan.png|Jordan Countries, cities, militaries, and major characters who joined the mass hysteria that followed North Korean Flag.png|North Korea Japan.png|Japan Switzerland.png|Switzerland Romania.png|Romania Yuri Danilova in his usual garb.jpg|Yuri Danilova of Russia Akimbo Desert Eagles used by a SAS commando.jpg|William Wallcroft of Great Britain A Russian soldier in a snowy place.jpg Russian Navy sailors.jpg|Russian Navy Russian Inner Circle commandos (Special Forces).png|Black Commandos of the Russian Army Russian Inner Circle members (European Division).jpg|Russian Airborne Troops and their leaders Russian Inner Circle members (Snow commandos).jpg|Arctic commandos of the Russian Army No Russian.png|Dimitri Makarov, brother of Vladimir Makarov The SAS logo.gif|SAS London, England.png|London, England Blackburn.png|Henry Blackburn